


take me all the way

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fingering, First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Hook Up (Kinda), M/M, Missionary, Mundane!Malec, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, clubs, magnus bane deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: When they step into the club, he isn’t sure what to expect. Well, he does know one thing — there’s no way that he’s leaving alone tonight. He deserves it, working so hard in the past few days, and the others probably feel the same. He walks into the bar and orders himself a martini, when he spots him.The first thing Magnus notices are his fingers, how he wraps then around his glass and brings it to the next thing he sees, his lips. God, those lips are so full that Magnus is feeling utterly helpless, couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how good those lips would feel around him, kissing him—
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	take me all the way

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, a lousy (and pathetic) attempt at smut! i am no expert so please don’t fight me.

Magnus Bane never thought that he could be so _lucky_.

He is a simple man living a simple life. Even if people have been teasing him about settling down with someone, he never budged because he never really found the right person to do that. It’s not like he’s looking — all he shares with men or women now are just one night stands, since that is entirely what they want from him after all.

Besides, he doesn’t really have much time in his hands when it came to _actual_ relationships. He’s good with just fucking around to relieve some tension, to be able to relax after a tiring day at work. Being an interior designer is really getting the best of him, but he _loves_ it, loves the sight of people getting excited over the sketches and designs he has made for their lovely home.

Of course, he has thought about being able to decorate his own place, but with someone _special_ , someone he wants to live with for the rest of his life. . . it’s all great, the idea of it, until he comes back to the reality of no one wanting to be with him.

He is tired of chasing after someone and getting nothing in return, so he does what he does best: sleep around with people he is attracted with, then never call them again.

It is easier that way.

Having sex with someone is great. It’s actually one of the best things in the world for him, being able to receive pleasure and give someone the same thing. People might say that he is very greedy, but those people are hypocrites, and he pays them no mind. Sex is okay. Sex is fine. Especially when it’s just sex, no feelings attached.

Which is entirely confusing because right now, as he lays on his bed, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, chest rising and falling slowly, _heart beating fast in his chest_ as he looks down to where _Alexander’s_ head is, teeth scraping along his sensitive inner thighs, marking him as _his_.

Magnus has never had this. He never really felt something other than pleasure when in bed with someone, but with Alec. . . it’s an entirely different story.

They don’t really know each other before this. Hell, Magnus isn’t even sure how he managed to live without knowing that Alec Lightwood exists in this world. It’s Friday night, Maia and Helen asking him if he wants to join them to a club because, well, they do need it. Then Raphael joins in, which is even better.

When they step into the club, he isn’t sure what to expect. Well, he does know one thing — there’s no way that he’s leaving alone tonight. He deserves it, working so hard in the past few days, and the others probably feel the same. He walks into the bar and orders himself a martini, when he spots _him_.

The first thing Magnus notices are his fingers, how he wraps then around his glass and brings it to the next thing he sees, his lips. God, those lips are so full that Magnus is feeling utterly helpless, couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how good those lips would feel around him, kissing him—

He tears his eyes away when the bartender slides him his drink. Magnus clears his throat, then adjusts his collar because it’s really hot in here all of a sudden. He isn’t really able to change from his work clothes, but he manages to modify it by making sure that his red shirt is tucked into his pants and looks tight enough that someone would see the bulging of his muscles under the said shirt. His pants are a different story since they are his work pants and he has no choice but to take his underwear off and goes _commando_.

This is how shameless he is when he wants to get laid.

He brings his glass to his lips now to take a sip before checking his phone, opening the front camera to examine himself. Somehow, his eyeliner and eyeshadow are still intact, both black to keep it clean in the office. And also, he wasn’t feeling very inspired when he put those on earlier.

While he is looking at his phone, he does notice someone watching him and Magnus is quick to raise his eyes up to see the guy he has been looking at stare at him. Magnus swallows, eyes darting down to watch the guy lick his lips, and without thinking, he finds himself making a beeline towards the guy.

Everything is going smoothly, at least for Magnus. He enjoys making him flustered, complimenting his gorgeous hazel eyes and swoon-worthy lopsided grin. It takes every ounce of his self control not to just pull him forward to smash their lips together, right in that club.

Magnus forgets everything. Hell, he doesn’t even remember Maia and the others, all of his attention being spent to this pretty boy. And really, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“I’m Magnus,” he introduces himself after dropping a flirty joke at him, which did not fail to make the guy blush.

“I’m Alec,” he says but this time, he’s smirking.

Magnus cocks his brows as he considers something, and then asks, “Is it Alexander?”

Alec still has that stupidly hot smirk when he leans forward to whisper into Magnus’ ear, “Only to _you_.”

And yeah, that is exactly how Magnus decided to bring the man into his house, and as soon as they arrive, Alec is pinning him against the door to abuse his lips and grind against him desperately, and Magnus knows the feeling.

They’re stumbling, hurrying to get into the bedroom, and at one point they knocked a vase off and it breaks. Usually, when that happens, Magnus would throw the person out because well, he is an interior designer and doesn’t like it when things are suddenly out of order, but with Alec, he doesn’t even pay it a glance.

Clothes come off, marks being left along his skin, and Magnus thinks that he might die when Alec ducks his head down to lick along his inner thigh, fingers running along the other thigh.

Gods above, he might not survive this night.

Especially when Alec looks like that, hair all messy, cheeks flushed, neck covered with hickeys and lips so swollen that Magnus can’t help but bring him up again just to kiss his lips again.

Alec chuckles against his lips then breaks the kiss, looking at Magnus so fondly but he could be just making that up. Thoughts start running in his head now and Alec might’ve noticed because he presses a kiss on Magnus’ lips, in hopes of focusing on him once again.

“Hey,” Alec whispers, “relax. I’ll make you feel good, yeah?”

Magnus wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to say those anymore because he already feels good, but no words but a moan escapes from him once Alec goes down once again, and this time, he licks along his entrance, almost teasingly.

His eyes are wide, propping himself up on his elbows and plants his feet on the bed, spreading his legs wider as he meets Alec’s eyes. Alec’s eyes are dark with lust as he stares right back and Magnus’ jaw falls open when he licks once again, staring right into his soul.

It isn’t often that something like this happens to him, that someone is willing to eat him out like that. Magnus might not need to jerk himself off to come because this could be enough, and that is probably just him being overdramatic.

Then Alec breaches his ass, pushing his tongue inside him and Magnus’ eyes shut, a shaky moan escaping from him. If Alec keeps this up, he might just pass out there, with Alec’s tongue in him but that is certainly not a good impression.

He feels the other’s eyes on him though, watching every reactions he makes, listening to every noises he releases. Magnus forces his eyes open just in time to feel Alec fuck him with his tongue, and he shivers pleasantly. Alec keeps up a pace, then brings a hand up to Magnus’ mouth and he opens obediently — more like he releases a breathy moan and Alec takes the opportunity to push two of his fingers into Magnus’ mouth, and he sucks them.

Their gazes are on each other before Alec pulls his fingers out. Magnus knows what Alec would do, but somehow, he surprises him.

He falls back down the bed when he feels his long, skilled, sinful fingers inside him, along with his really, really warm and wet tongue, opening him up. Magnus is panting, like earlier, even more now — his eyes are wide open as he stares at the ceiling, wanting to focus on anything other than Alec’s movements, but that is really hard to achieve.

He squeezes his eyes shut and yells “Alexander!”, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Alec is probably not expecting that too because somehow, Magnus feels him still, before he continues to do what he was doing, and Magnus almost cries.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Magnus hurries, although the male’s movements show that he doesn’t really mind. “I just couldn’t help it. . .”

“No apologies,” Alec says when he raises his head up to look at Magnus, fingers still buried deep inside him. His eyes look at the mess Magnus made of himself and he almost blushes. “I mean. . . I can do it again. Make you come, you know. Nothing’s exactly stopping me.”

Magnus makes a noise on the back of his throat but he nods anyways, blindly reaching on his nightstand for his lube. “Better than spit, right?”

Alec only chuckles at that but shrugs, taking the offered bottle. “Yeah. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No such thing,” Magnus says, feeling overwhelmed.

This is absolutely perfect.

He is getting hard again when Alec pushes three fingers inside him, now slick with lube while his other hand slicks himself up. The things Magnus would give up to feel that cock for the rest of his life. . .

An unexpected thought.

Alec pulls him out of it again though, hovering above Magnus and looking at his eyes. His hazels are searching, and Magnus almost doesn’t notice the fact that he has removed his fingers already, probably as greedy as Magnus is.

Everything is just going so well that he himself is surprised. Never did he think that he would be able to feel this way about someone he just met, when this is supposed to be a one night stand.

“You’re really gorgeous,” he finds himself saying, and he grins at the sight of Alec’s blush, taking it as a win.

“Not as gorgeous as you.”

Magnus thinks that there’s no way, wants to tell Alec that he is literally the most beautiful specimen he has ever laid his eyes on in his years of living. However, he is once again distracted by Alec pushing inside him, slowly but surely, like that is where he belongs.

And Magnus places his hands on Alec’s waist to push him further, to tell him that he does belong there.

“ _Fuck, Alexander_ ,” Magnus breathes out. He is hard again, sue him.

Alec hums, thumb brushing along his cheekbone, then down to his bottom lip. “Gonna make you come _again_ , baby.”

By now, he thinks that this is going to be a simple task for Alec since he has made him come just by his tongue and fingers, but it’s not Magnus’ fault. He has weaknesses, which includes a mop of dark hair and hazel eyes, with really full lips.

Magnus leans up to claim his lips, groaning against him when Alec finally moves and finds a steady rhythm. For some reasons, he doesn’t want this to end, scared that Alec might just leave when everything is done or when Magnus falls asleep. That thought makes him pull back, wrapping his arms and limbs around Alec as he fucks him and kisses his neck, leaving more marks there that he would wear proudly.

After a while, Magnus flips them over, landing on top. He is actually elated that that movement did not make Alec pull out from him and he sighs happily as he gazes at Alec’s face. He looks curious, but Magnus only shushes him with a kiss, teeth biting on his lower lip and pulling on it as he pulls away, making the man gasp.

Magnus rides him steadily, knees digging along the bed as he straightens himself up. Filthy noises leave his mouth, biting onto his lower lip to silence himself but it’s no use. His nails scratch along Alec’s hairy chest, down to his abs then Alec is just watching him with awe, groans slipping past his lips.

Magnus brings his palm to his stomach, shivering lightly as he feels Alec _there_ , with every bounce he makes. “Feels so great,” he mumbles, “god, I can feel you. _Fuck_.”

“I know,” Alec whispers and sits himself up, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist as he thrusts into him, hard and fast, and Magnus loses himself. “Feel that, baby? Great, huh?”

“Fuck yes,” Magnus almost shouts as they build up a rhythm, fast and rough. “Alexander, oh Alexander — where have you been all my life?”

“I’m here now, Magnus. I’m here now,” Alec reassures him and it feels permanent, although he knows better. “Oh shit, I’m so fucking close. . . you’re so hot.”

“Says you,” retorts Magnus, his usual cocky self making a come back but that does not last long when Alec pushes him back down the bed.

“Stroke yourself for me,” Alec commands and Magnus doesn’t even think twice, jerking himself off, shivering at the sensitivity.

Alec fucks him like it’s what he’s destined to do, like he has been waiting for this very moment to happen. Magnus knows that he himself has been waiting for this, for someone to fuck him so good that he almost forgets his own name. His hand speeds up and Alec’s rhythm falters but he’s still thrusting into Magnus’ prostate so everything is great, his toes curling as he feels his second orgasm approach.

“ _Alec, Alec, Alec_ ,” he chants, as if Alec’s name is a prayer and he comes once again with another shout, feeling like his soul just left his body.

Alec isn’t far behind, leaning down to press his lips on Magnus’ own as he comes deep inside Magnus.

Magnus realizes that he did not even let Alec wear a condom during this, which is like a first. . . he has been giving him special treatment that no one has ever received before.

Alec pulls out and lays on the bed next to Magnus, gasping for breath. Magnus can feel Alec’s come drip down to his thighs and it’s _filthy_ , but he loves everything about it.

Magnus turns to his side and kisses Alec once again, clinging onto him like he would disappear if he doesn’t. “Thank you, Alexander.”

“It felt great,” Alec says honestly, and Magnus agrees. “No need to thank me, Magnus.”

Magnus is about to say something but his yawn beats him to it, covering his mouth then rolls his eyes. Alec giggles, and he suddenly feels warm all over, and butterflies in his stomach.

“Goodnight, baby,” the male says as Magnus closes his eyes, and he dreams of having Alec call him ‘baby’ for the rest of his life.

Morning comes and he expects himself to be alone, and is actually feeling really nervous about that. But then, he feels a warm breath along his nape and strong arms around his body, which says that Alexander is here. He stayed, even when Magnus didn’t ask him to.

He carefully turns to his arms to see if this is real, fingers running along the male’s face then his hair. He looks really gorgeous.

Alec pries one eye open and he smiles, and Magnus almost feels sorry that he woke him up.

“Sorry,” he says.

“Don’t be,” Alec reassures him.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just presses a kiss on Alec’s lips, a chaste one. Showing him gratitude.

“You thought I was gonna leave you, didn’t you?” Alec asks afterwards.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, only shrugging.

“I’ll never do that to you, Magnus,” Alec speaks, eyes sincere as he gazes at Magnus’ own. “I’ll never leave without telling you because. . . after last night, I knew that I want something more with you.”

Magnus scoffs, but he’s feeling genuinely happy. “Maybe you’re still sexed up, that’s why you’re saying that.”

They both laugh at that, before Alec turns serious once again. “But really. The sex was great, but I’d like to get to know you more.”

He kisses him again, fingers running through Alec’s hair and he wonders how he got so _lucky_ with Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated! love lots.


End file.
